Daria: One Shots
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: One Shots revolving around a certain Daria character, some may be depressing but most end with a happy ending. Chapter 1: Break-Through's: Quinn Morgendorffer had it all, popularity, friends, a great family, even brains, or so you thought, Quinn Morgendorffer sat in her bed room, quietly sobbing, she was now 17, she had lost her first actual boyfriend and had been upset for months.


**Daria One Shots**

**Quinn M: Break-Through  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Daria nor do I own its characters.**

* * *

Quinn Morgendorffer had it all, popularity, friends, a great family, even brains, or so you thought, Quinn Morgendorffer sat in her bed room, quietly sobbing, she was now 17, she had lost her first actual boyfriend and had been upset for months, after all, she was told she got any boy she ever dated killed and she finally believed it.

Quinn never found the courage to look in the mirror, she knew she was a mess, she didn't want to see how bad it actually was, Quinn had no one visit, she was anti-social, as she hadn't taken much care of her self, she had become a mess, she had wrinkles and spots, no man would ever date her.

He sister, Daria felt pity on her, sometimes gazing at Quinn, wondering if she would ever return to normal, but other than the longing look she gave Quinn sometimes, they made no further contacts, Daria was 18, she was in college, doing well, Quinn however stopped attending college, so Daria gave her tuition on Quinn would've learned, Quinn could hardly read. So when Daria visited, she always hoped for a break-through and on one frosty winter night, Quinn, after many months had finally got up.

Daria, as she marched up the stairs saw Quinn actually waking back into her room, Daria watched as Quinn picked up a book, opening, mumbling to herself. "So," Started Daria, almost smiling, Quinn jumped, turning. "Let's get started." Quinn nodded, her mouth dry, yet when Daria marched up to Quinn, Quinn threw the book away, Daria looked slightly surprised but went to get the book.

She threw the book away, Daria looked like she normally did, Quinn threw the book again, Daria's facial expression didn't change, it happened many, many, many more times. Daria sighed, "Look, everyone looses someone, you're a mess, you're not up to speed in college, you're throwing away you're life, when I tutor you, you never listen, so, Quinn Morgendorffer, get your life in order." Daria angrily marched out of Quinn's room, Quinn stood up, almost walking out of her room, but then walked back to her bed.

She started to think about what Daria had said, Quinn bit her lip, as she slowly, yet nervously walked towards the mirror for the first time in months...

* * *

"Hi Kiddo!" Jake smiled, Daria sighed, "How's Quinn?" He asked, Daria shook her head, worrying Jake, "Daria?" He said, "Daria?" He repeated.

"Quinn's lost someone, she's grieving, but grieving helps no one, family does, and when she realizes that, call me." Jake looked confused, as Daria opened the door, walking out of it.

"Okay, Kiddo!" Jake said with a grin on his face. A scream was heard from upstairs, Jake gasped, Helen strode into the kitchen, where Jake was.

"Jake, honey can you go check that out?" She asked, Jake grinned nervously, sweating, Helen sighed, she knew what was coming.

"Uh," Jake started, "We're out of milk." He lied, walking towards the door, "Oh and I'm being better than dad." Jake grinned happily.

"Cause he's dead." Muttered Helen in annoyance, Jake, however Jake didn't hear, yet he said the exact same thing, Helen trudged up stairs.

"Oh, look we have milk." He laughed nervously, "Guess I won't go after all."

* * *

Daria's phone vibrated, Daria groaned, answering the call as she brought it up to her ear, breathing was heard, "Wow, what an interesting phone call." She sarcastically said.

"Quinn?" Daria's eyes widened in shocked, she stopped the car, turning back, going to where she first came from, the Morgendorffer residence. Once Daria had got their, she parked, quickly getting out of the car, once Daria had been escorted inside, she pressed a button on her keys, which locked her car.

Daria sighed, trudging up stairs, she peered into Quinn's room, opening it slightly, Daria walked inside, gasping at what she had seen, Quinn's hair was not messy, Quinn was applying some cream to get rid of her pores, and Quinn was actually looking in the mirror, on the phone, Daria smiled.

"Yep." Quinn said on the phone, "Daria." Said Quinn into the phone, "Yeah she's my sister." Quinn said, the line went dead, Quinn turned, sighing.

"I guess it's time to study." She muttered, Daria nodded.

"Quinn, you've just had a breakthrough." Quinn gaped, she was utterly shocked, she smiled, squealing, "Yep, the old Quinn's back." Daria muttered. Quinn never thought about having a break-through, Helen and Jake were listening, when heard the word break-through, they were happily jumping up and down.

Daria had seen the day where her sister had a massive break-through.


End file.
